Razed
by Alice-Jaspers Girl
Summary: She was my true love, my understanding, my peace, my life, the center of my universe…till he came along. But, I wouldn't let him get away with this. Not with her. Not with my Alice. At least not while I was alive…
1. PROLOUGE

_Kay, so here is my prologue for my New story Razed. _

_In this story is a new character... :) _

_And here goes nothing, everything and something ;) _

* * *

**I** could smell the blood as soon as I stepped out of the car, the scent hitting me hard like a brick wall, somehow familiar. My senses screaming, heart telling me to stay away, the animal inside crawling its way out. Venom was building up on my tongue; I felt the urge to lick my lips. That's when I noticed the body...

* * *

**_Hell yeah, i'm that dramatic. :) _**

**_REVIEW. _**


	2. Drizzily Daze

**Tell me what you think! :D **

_

* * *

APOV._

_The rain spat down from the sky, rebounding off of my hard skin. The dark and dreary clouds above my head hugged me, their comfort was unbelievable. I suppose it wasn't very normal of me to be sitting on the roof of my house all alone in the middle of a torrential downpour, but what is normal about me in the first place? Plus, I've always found nature-even at its worst- to help me at times like these, when I really need to just…disconnect; and think. _

_I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees, cradling myself. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw the satin material of my dress drenched from the heavy rain. Of course, I had realized by know that the roof is not the cleanest of all places, and the soft purple fabric would be stained from the over dosage of dirt, dust, and decay. I had to feel bad. I, Alice Cullen had left my own niece's 8__th__ birthday party… I mean, I should feel bad, but I know that even though she may seem like she's growing up and turning into a young women (Nessie passes easily for a 16 or 17year old now, and stopped growing around a year and a half ago) she is only 8, and we have many, many more birthdays to come. _

_I had to excuse myself. From everything, the party, the excitement, my loving husband…everyone. Being alone with myself seemed like a great treasure for once in my life. I know I don't say that very often. But lately I feel empty, alone. Bella has her own family now…Edward, Nessie, Jacob, Charlie, and even Sue! Rose and Emmett just got home from traveling Europe while Carlisle and Esme are immersed in their work. _

_Of course, I have Jazzy. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's just lately all he ever seems to do is read and re read every single book in his sight. I hate to admit it, but I'm like a 5 year old! I need interaction and attention…more so than a book. _

_But, they are all still here…with me. Never out of my sight. Yet, I still feel as though I am by myself, screaming words no one ever hears, melting away into the scenery. _

_But, that's not really what's brought me here to the roof. Well, yes it is, but I have an excuse! _

_I swear to god, there are like a dozen mangy, awful smelling mutts down there, and I would rather not stink of dog for the rest of the evening. _

_So here I am, alone…again. The roof is becoming uncomfortable and I can hear Emmett's booming laughter shaking the foundation of the house…I guess their having a good time. They should be, my parties never end badly. I started listening to the muffle of voices from down below, waiting to hear any warm honey words drip from my Jasper's mouth. It didn't take long for him to feel me searching for him. For, as soon as I longed to hear his voice, I could hear talking quietly. _

"_Carlisle, have you seen Alice anywhere? I saw her leave but I thought she would be back by now!" he sounded worried, but there was no reason to be. I was perfectly fine! The stupid overprotective fool…_

"_I'm sorry son; I didn't even see her leave..." Oh gee, thanks Dad. _

_I heard Edward laugh, and I thought 'Shut your mouth Ed' to him. God, if he would just butt out of my head for five minutes and give me the time to get my thoughts together, maybe I wouldn't be up here all alone on the roof!_

"_Jazz." I could hear Edward call Jasper's name, and hear him as he moved over to Jazz "check the roof, she left in one of her moody Alice rampages." _

_Any second now the silence I had come to enjoy would end. _

_Jaspers footsteps grew louder and louder as they approached our room._

"_Little Lottie let her mind wander, Little Lottie thought, Am I fonder of dools? or of goblins, of shoes  
or of riddles of frocks?" He laughed at the mundane poem as he twisted the brass door handle, entering our room, slowly making his way over to our balcony, opening the door and calling for me. _

_And so ended the silence…_

"_Little Lottie, are you up there my darlin' dear?" I saw his fingers on the side of the roof as he pulled himself up easily, his golden curls flattened by the rain. His dark mahogany eyes were shining in the dull light of the setting sun._

_The feeling of utter aloneness deteriorated as soon as Jasper's light pink lips turned up into the smile that shattered my glass heart. _

"_it takes more muscles to frown then it does to smile Darlin'" Jasper whispered as he crawled to the middle of the roof, taking my tiny hand in his and letting his fingers wrap mine in a strong embrace. The rain seemed to disappear as though I was inside, watching the water fall like tears, on the opposite side of the window. My heart smiled before my lips did. _

_I leaned my body into him, and he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling my head up to his lips, kissing my wet hair._

"_How's the party?" my voice sounded dead, and I could barely say the words. _

"_I'm not sure, I don't really know how to classify a bad party…I've only been to your parties and all of your parties are amazing…not that I'm biased or anything…" I could feel his face pull up into a soft smile, and I laughed back. _

"_Of course you're not biased." My voice was stronger, and surer of itself. _

_There was a moment of silence as we both watched the sun surrender to the rain and the clouds, being eaten by the big dark grey masses of fluff. _

"_Alice," he cleared his throat. "You'd tell me if something was wrong right?" _

_I nodded. "Of course Jasper, I'd always tell you." I was lying to myself, and most importantly, I was lying to him. _

_Jasper straightened up, and laughed quietly. I gave him a quizzical look, and he shook his head. "Nothing, it's just funny how far we have come. I remember the day I met you, it was raining…like it is right now. How small you looked, how vulnerable, how fragile…you still are fragile, but at least now I can trust that I'm not going to hurt you when I touch you…" he laughed again in disbelief and it sounded like and echo, not really there, but still an imitation of a real sound. _

_I couldn't help but smile at the memory. "You were so nervous to be alone with me…it was like I was a murder just let out of jail, and you were sent to watch me for the night or something." I turned in his grasp to see his face, and his eyes smiled at me. _

"_If I could have known the moment I met you that we would be here, still together, today, I would have never held back." He was strong and sure as he said this, yet I could feel the embarrassment he felt as he admitted his emotions. _

"_I know..." I smiled full force as I talked, but I could feel the air getting heavier, the vibrant shades of grey dulling and melting together gradating to black slowly…_

_The vision was short and to the point, I was back to reality within a few seconds. _

_I stood up, and held out my hand to Jasper. "Present time, Charlie in 30." I giggled, already having seen Nessie's excitement as she saw her gift and her Mothers surprised expression as she heard of her delayed birthday present. _

_We jumped down from the roof, and entered our bedroom. I ran into the closet to get us some dry clothing. I moved quickly, replacing Jasper's dapper suit with a more suitable button up and a v-neck. For myself a simple yet elegant summer dress was switched out for the wet dress I was presently wearing. Just as I was towel drying Jasper's hair I heard the loud knock on the door, and Charlie's awkward voice seeping through to meet us. _

"_Alice…Jasper…," he cleared his throat. "Esme told me to come get you…It's time to open Nessie's presents…" We had eventually told Charlie as much as he could take in about our true being, and he was still uneasy about the whole idea but, he had come to love us anyways nevertheless._

"_You can come in!" Jasper said cheerfully. _

"_Don't worry," I added quickly "we won't bite…" I laughed at my joke, as did Jasper, but as Charlie opened the door his face was pale white and he seemed highly nervous. _

"_Sorry Charlie…" I smiled apologetically, and Charlie's face slowly returned to its normal color. But he was still nervous. He may be used to the idea that Jasper and I are not human, and have known each other for many years, but every time he is in OUR room he still feels uncomfortable with the idea that we share a room. To him, I'm still the small, innocent, sister-in-law/best friend of Bella that is more delicate then a figurine, and more innocent then a new born baby. _

_I stood up, and Jasper followed. Together the three of us made our way downstairs. _

_If you hadn't known any better, this party would seem unusual, and well…odd. _

_The gathering was split in half, two polar opposites on either side of the room. The Cullen's had moved to the left of the room, while all of the wolves, Emily, Sue, and Claire were on the far right. Nessie and Bella stood awkwardly in the middle…forever caught in both worlds. _

_A calm, serine voice which I recognized as Carlisle asked the crowd "Who'd like to go first?" what perfect timing I had. "ME!" I yelled, and I ran to the middle of the stairs, jumping over the railing, and landing quietly on the floor below us. Everyone burst out into laughter. "I mean…Us." I laughed as I spoke, and Jasper walked over to me, holding my hand. _

"_Now Ness, you know how we have had you continently busy the last two days?" Jasper rolled his eyes as I spoke, and I giggled at him as I finished my sentence. _

"_Yes," she nodded. "What have you two gotten into now?" She sounded like her mother…so much; but younger, and smoother. _

"_Hey! You can't blame me…" Jasper said. "It's this little freak, I can't stop her." _

_Nessie laughed, and took in a big gulp of air, for dramatic purposes. "Okay, hit me. I'm ready…" she flinched, and Alice pulled the picture out of her pocket. And handed it to Nessie. _

"_Your room was cold…and boring. I thought it could use a little updating." Nessie's jaw dropped as she looked at the picture of her new bedroom. Of course, I didn't do exactly what I wanted…no pink was involved…but the whites, navy blues and grays I did use were classic, with a modern twist, and were sweet and sophisticated. Like Nessie was. _

"_Alice…Jasper…IT'S PERFECT!" Nessie ran over to me and Jasper and hugged us both, kissing Jaspers cheek. Finally, some enthusiasm about a gift! I flashed back to Bella's fiasco of an 18__th__ birthday…look at where we are now. Even I, the Physic would have never guessed that 10 years in the future, we'd be celebrating Edward and Bella's daughter's 8__th__ birthday…_

"_I know what you mean…" Edward stood up, and placed his hand on his daughters back, taking the picture from her hands, and looking at it, smiling, and handing it over to Bella._

_Bella smiled. "Thank you Alice…Jasper…" she smiled timidly, as always. She started to walk back to Edward, but I grabbed the sleeve of her shirt. "Where are you going Missy? You aren't getting away so easy!" I rolled my eyes at the same moment as she did, expecting it. "Jasper," I smiled. "Tell Bella what you planned!" I giggled. "And keep in mind Bella, this was all jasper…I had nothing to do with it, for once in my life!" Everyone in the room started laughing, and Jasper nodded. "She's not lying, this one was all me…" Bella would have blushed if she could have. Jasper's calm soothing voice continued, and he reached out for Bella's hand. Oh, how happy I was, they hand bonded so well after Ness was born. They confided in each other for almost everything. "You and Edward…," he smiled as he spoke. "Isle Esme…next week, I'm keeping an eye on Nessie. You guys need a break. Trust me." He smiled, and winked at Edward. Sometimes, I wish I could read his mind. Bella was speechless, Flabbergasted. _

_I laughed as I heard Charlie asking Emmett what Isle Esme was. Emmett heard my giggle, and burst out into laughter. "In due time, Charlie." Emmett said, as he patted Charlie on the back. Rosalie smiled at her lumbering oaf of a husband, and soon the whole room fell into a laughing fit. _

_Bella thanked me and Jasper quietly as everyone began interacting again. We watched as Nessie opened her remaining gifts. Charlie gave her money. Smart man! I would soon be taking me niece shopping! She got books from her father, and her mom gave her two gifts. One was the scrapbook she had received from her mother on her 18__th__ birthday, filled with pictures from that day till as recently as a few days ago. The other was a book, one no one recognized, but Bella had known quite well. _

"_This book," Bella started, smiling at her beautiful daughter. "I bought from a little Indian shop in Port Angeles when I was seventeen…it was the missing clue from discovering who your dad really was…" She laughed, and everyone smiled along with her. Both of her gifts were so meaningful, and so personal. Jacob had hand carved her a charm like he once had for Bella. But, on this charm was a rendering of a beloved picture we had. It was about a week after the volturi had left, and Nessie was sleeping beside Jacob-in wolf form- and he was smiling in his own doggy way as Nessie's hair had fallen all over his face and muzzle. I had to admit, it was breath taking. The rest of the gifts were slowly opened, and thanks were passed around the room. The people who could ate cake, as the rest of us sat and watched happily. Even Ness, who wasn't particularly fond of human food, ate a piece of her birthday cake. _

_Jasper pulled me aside as the wolves were slowly making their way home. "Alice..." he smiled, and his eyes twinkled. "Yes, Jazzy baby?" I smiled, feeling whole for once in over a month. The words dripped out of his mouth, smooth and lovely to hear. "I always have and always will love you my Darlin' Alice." Before I could respond, his lips crashed against mine, the beautiful mix of soft and hard, and sweet and sour. How could I ever feel alone, when I had such a wonderful person to 'wake up' with every morning of my eternity? _

I guess memories never fade…even when my entire world is falling apart, there was some normality…at one point.

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
